


Die Klänge Hong Kongs

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gestattet sich ein Lächeln und hält das nächste Taxi an, das langsam vorbeifährt. </p>
<p>„Peak Road“, sagt er zum Fahrer. Und dann zu Bond: „Steig ein.“ </p>
<p>Das ist Hong Kong und sie sind hier, um einen Menschen zu töten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Klänge Hong Kongs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this city, oh how it sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603959) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



Das ist Hong Kong.

Mit Linien der Untergrundbahn, die sich wie Venen in alle Richtungen, an jeden Ort erstrecken; mit schmalen Straßen wie Arterien, zum Bersten voll mit Taxis rot wie Blut, und mit Menschen, die mit gesenktem Kopf dem feinen Niederschlag trotzen, der mehr Nebel ist als Regen. Zehn, zwanzig Stockwerke weiter oben stützen Bambusgerippe Gerüste ab wie schlecht sitzende Kleider, die sich im Wind bauschen. Die Stadt klingt, als wäre sie am Leben, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur das Rattern einer U-Bahn, die unter ihnen hindurch fährt. Als Q einen Moment lang die Augen schließt, meint er jedoch fast, einen lebendigen Pulsschlag unter seinen Füssen zu spüren.

„So wirst du noch bestohlen“, sagt eine Stimme neben ihm. Q macht die Augen auf. Vor ihm erstrecken sich der graue Himmel und der feuchte Horizont.

„In dem Fall werde ich einfach jemandem die Finger brechen müssen“, sinniert Q, ohne sich demjenigen zuzuwenden, der ihn angesprochen hat. Ein Taxifahrer macht eine fragende Geste und verlangsamt seine Fahrt, aber Q winkt ihn entschuldigend weiter. Das hier ist schließlich ein Taxistand.

Bond hält einen Papierfetzen in den Fingern und Q sieht, wie die Tinte anfängt, im Regen zu zerrinnen, der unter das Schutzdach geweht wird. _Du bist zu spät, verdammt_ zerläuft zu einem unleserlichen Geschreibsel, das Bonds Hand schwarz färbt. 

„Du könntest ruhig etwas einfallsreicher sein, wenn du sowas versteckst.”

„Vielleicht wollte ich auch nur, dass du es findest, ohne mich am ganzen Körper zu befummeln.“

„So eine Schande.“

Q gestattet sich ein Lächeln und hält das nächste Taxi an, das langsam vorbeifährt. 

„Peak Road“, sagt er zum Fahrer. Und dann zu Bond: „Steig ein.“

Das ist Hong Kong und sie sind hier, um einen Menschen zu töten.

________________________________________

„Seltsam, dass jemand mit Flugangst eine Wohnung in Übersee hat.“

Q ignoriert Bond und zieht stattdessen die Vorhänge auf. Die Inseln in der Ferne außerhalb von Hong Kong sind graue Schatten auf dem Meer.

„Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Moneypenny dich hat glauben machen wollen, bedeutet Flugangst nicht unbedingt, dass man völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt ist.“ Als er mit dem Finger über das Fensterbrett fährt, sieht Q, dass der ungeheuerliche Betrag, den es ihn gekostet hat, dass die Reinigungsfirma einen Tag vorher vorbeikam, irgendwie berechtigt ist. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass er das letzte Mal hier war.

„Und damals in Macau?“

„Da hatte ich zu tun.“ Q dreht sich um und wirft Bond, der sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hat, einen kritischen Blick zu. Später an diesem Abend wird Q darüber nachdenken, wie unfair es doch ist, dass Bond hier heimischer aussieht als Q sich je gefühlt hat. Doch fürs Erste sieht er nur, dass Bonds sauber gebügeltes Hemd den Flug von London nach Hong Kong irgendwie ohne Falten überstanden hat. „Und überhaupt, in der Royal Albert Hall hatte ein Cellist gespielt, den ich einfach nicht verpassen konnte. Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen einem zwölfstündigen Flug, den ich nur mit Medikamenten überstehe, und einem Konzert habe, entscheide ich mich definitiv für das Letztere.“ Und einfach weil Bond seine Füße auf dem Couchtisch abstützt, fügt Q hinzu: „Ich habe sicher nichts allzu Spektakuläres verpasst, _das_ hat mir Moneypenny verklickert.“

Bond schnaubt amüsiert und lässt sich etwas tiefer in die cremefarbenen Kissen sinken. So kommt Regenwasser auf die Polster, aber Q ist im Moment zu müde, sich darum zu kümmern.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten vorher schon festgestellt, dass Moneypenny bei der Weitergabe von Informationen nicht die Verlässlichste ist.“

„In diesem Fall bleiben dir drei Tage, das zu beweisen.“ Q stößt sich vom Fenster ab, gegen das er sich gelehnt hat, und macht sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. „Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, 007, ich versuche zu vergessen, dass ich gerade erst mit nur 6mg Diazepam einen höllischen Flug durchgestanden habe.“

________________________________________

Das Wasser ist fast siedend heiß, als Q die Badezimmertür aufgehen hört. Bis Bond sich an seinen Rücken drückt und seine Hände auf Qs Hüftknochen ruhen, ist Qs Haut vom Dampf und der Hitze schon ganz rot. Für Bond bedeutet eine unverschlossene Tür, dass er hereinkommen soll, und eine verschlossene, dass er sich mehr abmühen muss. Q denkt gerne, dass er Bond so konditioniert hat, bei all dem Hin und Her, all den Balkonschiebetüren, die er in der Nacht zusperrt, und den Beuteln von Kaffee, die er im Schrank bunkert, obwohl er keinen Kaffee trinkt. Doch dann fährt Bond mit dem Mund über das Wasser, das Q den Nacken herunterläuft, und Q will nicht mehr denken.

________________________________________

„ _Ngong ping_ “, liest Q laut vor. Er liegt auf seinem Bett und hat den Laptop auf einem Kissen vor sich. Er liegt auf dem Bauch und Bond sollte im anderen Schlafzimmer sein und nicht hier neben ihm lesen und ihm mit der Hand gemütlich über das Kreuz fahren. Bond sollte vieles sein, das er gegenwärtig nicht ist. „Du hast am Mittwoch ein Zeitfenster von drei Stunden.“

Bond blättert die Seite um und nur seine Finger, mit denen er sachte auf Qs Pyjamahemd klopft, sagen Q, dass Bond ihm tatsächlich zuhört.

„Abgesehen davon wäre es mir sehr recht, wenn du nichts allzu Wichtiges kaputtmachen würdest. Ich mag den Ort wirklich gern.“

„Ich kann nichts versprechen”, erwidert Bond unverbindlich. „Sheung…“, er zeigt auf einen Absatz auf der Seite, die er gerade liest, und Q wendet sich dem Text zu und erhascht einen Blick auf die Worte _Verbindungen zur Triade_ und _kein bekannter Nachfolger_ , „wird vermutlich nicht so leicht zu beseitigen sein, wie du meinst, aber da du so lieb darum gebeten hast, gebe ich mir Mühe, die Souvenirstände nicht mit Blut zu besudeln oder noch schlimmer.“ Bonds Hand liegt jetzt ruhig auf Qs Kreuz. Eine so vielsagende Wärme, dass Q es für vernünftiger hält, keinen Buckel zu machen.

Stattdessen fährt er leicht trotzig Sheungs Agenda hoch und lenkt Bonds Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zeitfenster für Mittwoch. 10 bis 13 Uhr ist schattiert und 昂坪 steht dabei. „Um 14 Uhr wird er an der Talstation sein“, murmelt Q und ordnet das elektronische Fahrtenbuch von Sheungs Fahrer in einem separaten Fenster neben der Agenda an. „Wenn wir die Warte- und die Fahrtzeit berücksichtigen, können wir davon ausgehen, dass der Austausch irgendwann zwischen 10:35 und 12:25 stattfindet. Das gibt dir genug Zeit, den Job nicht zu versauen.“

„Aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wo der Austausch stattfinden soll.“

„Ein bedauerlicher Faktor, aber da lässt sich nichts ändern.“ Q stellt seinen Laptop ab und Bond seufzt ganz ähnlich wie Q immer, wenn er die Geräte, die er herstellt, in mehr Einzelteilen zurückbekommt, als er sie herausgegeben hat. „Immerhin bleibt uns der morgige Tag dafür.“

________________________________________

Es ist elendes Wetter, um Tourist zu spielen.

„Dubiose Geschäfte sollten doch eigentlich in einem Hinterhof oder vielleicht in einem Zimmer im Vier Jahreszeiten abgewickelt werden“, sinniert Bond düster, als die Gondelbahn, in der sie sitzen, leicht im Wind zu schaukeln beginnt. Er hat alle, die sich zu ihnen in die Gondel haben setzen wollen, so lange böse angestarrt, bis sie aufgegeben haben, währenddessen Q sich die ganze Zeit beim verwirrten Aufsehen entschuldigt hat. Nun sitzen sie zu zweit in einer Gondel für zehn Passagiere.

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber es ist die perfekte Tarnung.“ Durch das lange Gitter hinter den Sitzen bläst der Wind herein und Q schielt beim Sprechen durch den Glasboden der Gondel. Es wäre ein tiefer Fall und das Wasser zu ihren Füssen sieht bewegt aus. „Und was noch besser ist, der Flughafen ist nur fünfzehn Autominuten entfernt. Sheungs Flug in die Staaten geht um 14 Uhr 10.“ Er hat eigentlich gar nicht kommen wollen, Bond ist kompetent genug, einen Ort alleine auszukundschaften. Aber Q weiß, dass Bond es nicht schafft, wie ein unglückseliger Tourist auszusehen, selbst wenn er es noch so sehr versucht.

Auf dem Gipfel ist der Wind noch stärker, der Regen kommt von allen Seiten und Q muss sich alle paar Minuten die Brille putzen. Bond wirkt zwar nicht wirklich begeistert, aber er sieht sich die triefende Umgebung wenigstens abwägend an. Q sieht zu, wie Bond sich von weitem alle möglichen Fluchtwege und noch einiges mehr notiert.

„Ihn zu verfolgen wird nicht allzu schwer sein“, bekennt Bond schließlich, als sie zusammengedrängt in einem überfüllten Lokal sitzen. „Die Grünflächen sind, wenn überhaupt, ein Albtraum, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du die unter Kontrolle hast.“ Von Seiten der wirklichen Touristen, die auf der Suche nach Schutz und Wärme in das Lokal getrampelt kommen, wehen ihnen Gespräche in Mandarin entgegen. Eine Kellnerin stellt Q eine dampfende Schüssel von schwarzem Sesampudding hin und eilt dann mit anderen Bestellungen weiter.

„Habe ich“, sagt Q nur. „Die Überwachung hier ist recht schlampig, in den Bergen gibt es ja kaum was zu stehlen, aber...“, er taucht den Löffel in den dunklen Pudding und verbrennt sich beim ersten Schlürfen fast die Zunge, „...sag mir bitte, wenn du irgendwo eine Leiche entsorgst, damit ich in dem Gebiet alles abschalten kann.“

„Reizendes Angebot.“

„Ich tue mein Bestes.“

Q hat die Gegend etwas ausgekundschaftet, während er zum Schein die Aussicht fotografiert und dabei durch die Regentropfen auf der Linse einen Blick auf die schlecht versteckten Überwachungskameras geworfen hat. Sie werden kaum ausreichen, aber Q wird sich mit dem begnügen, was er hat.

________________________________________

„Wenn die Übergabe hier stattfindet, bekomme ich fünf Pfund.“

„Beim großen Buddha bekomme ich zehn.“

Sie stehen vor einem unechten Buddhabaum und Q versucht einmal mehr, dem Regen zu entfliehen, indem er sich unter das behelfsmäßige Dach stellt, das die meisten hölzernen Wunschtäfelchen abschirmt. Er liest gerade eines, auf dem steht _Ich hoffe, dass Louis sich richtig erholt und wieder gehen kann_ , als Bond das Täfelchen bemerkt, das Q fest in der Hand umklammert hält.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das Pauschalangebot ‚Wünsche und Träume‘ gebucht hast“, bemerkt Bond, während Q die restlichen Täfelchen durchwühlt und nur bei den besonders traurigen inne hält.

„Habe ich auch nicht“, sagt Q geduldig. „Das gab’s zu deinem völlig überteuerten Schirm umsonst.“ Q hatte sich für einen Regenmantel entschieden, da er die Hände frei haben wollte, obwohl Bond ihn höflich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass er in dem Aufzug aussehe wie ein besonders nasser, niedergeschlagener Pinguin. Q kann nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm der Regen unter die Kapuze läuft, auch wenn er den Kopf noch so sehr einzieht. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du irgendwelche Wünsche mit der Welt teilen möchtest?“

Bonds Gesichtsausdruck ist Anhaltspunkt genug, dass Q recht hat. Mit dem Stift, der am Stand baumelt, kritzelt er ein paar Zeichen auf ein Täfelchen und hängt dieses hinter ein anderes, das er abwesend für Bond übersetzt.

„ _Dass meine Kinder mich im neuen Jahr besuchen._ Und das hier, _Ich wünsche mir, dass sie mir das Haus nicht wegnehmen._ “

„Und deins?“

Q wühlt weiter durch die anderen Wünsche.

„Das übliche“, lügt er nach Strich und Faden. „Erfolg, Gesundheit.“ Die Täfelchen klicken noch eine Weile gegen einander, dann lässt Q sie in Ruhe und zieht wieder den Kopf ein. Er weiß, dass Bond ihn ansieht und dass Bond eine Lüge kilometerweit riechen kann, aber Bond kann die chinesischen Schriftzeichen nicht lesen, damit hat es sich.

„Wollen wir gehen, 007?“

________________________________________

Als sie hinunter fahren, ist es kälter als bei der Fahrt nach oben. Der große Buddha sieht ihnen nach, bevor auch er vom Dunst verschlungen wird, der sich irgendwann in Nebel wandelt. Um sie herum gibt es nur stilles Grau. Qs Meinung nach könnten sie auch am Ende der Welt ausgesetzt worden sein. Die ruckartigen Bewegungen der Kabel sind der einzige Beweis, dass sie tatsächlich vorwärts fahren.

„Tja, das war produktiv, was?“, sagt er, um das Schweigen zu brechen. Bond starrt auf seiner Seite der Gondel in die Leere hinaus.

„Deine Hände werden ganz blau“, erwidert er und Q spielt mit den Fingern. Er bereut es ungemein, dass er nicht vorausschauend genug gewesen ist, Handschuhe mitzunehmen.

„Ich sehe schon, aufmerksam wie immer.“

Bond trägt auch keine Handschuhe und seine Hand ist kaum wärmer als Qs, aber Q streicht mit dem Ballen seines Daumens über Bonds Fingerknöchel und Q weiß, was gemeint ist, wenn man sagt, es sei der Gedanke, der zählt.

________________________________________

Als Bond spricht, sieht man den Hauch:

„Och, ist das nicht romantisch?“

„Halt die Klappe“, murmelt Q. Er hat sich auf der Suche nach kostbarer Wärme an Bond gedrängt und seine Hände zu Bonds Händen in dessen Manteltaschen gesteckt. „Dafür ist es echt zu kalt.“

Bond lacht leise, als sie zu den Geräuschen der abhebenden Flugzeuge in der Ferne hinunter fahren. Ab und zu, wenn der Nebel sich lichtet, erhaschen sie zu ihrer Linken einen Blick auf den Flughafen. Q schlottert in der Kälte, die Haare vor Feuchtigkeit gekräuselt und Bonds Hand auf seiner, während die Gondelbahn über die Untiefen schaukelt.

________________________________________

Q hätte sie beide im Mandarin Oriental oder im Vier Jahreszeiten unterbringen können, wenn er das denn gewollt hätte, schließlich war das Budget des MI6 nicht zu verachten.

„Erzählst du mir, wie du hier zu einer Liegenschaft an bester Lage kommst?“ fragt Bond und Q lehnt seinen Kopf nach hinten in Bonds Hand, deren Finger ihn vorsichtig stützen.

„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich es dir erzähle?“

Bond denk kurz nach, bevor er sagt: „Vermutlich nicht.“ Damit ist diese Unterhaltung beendet und ihre Münder können sich besseren Dingen zuwenden.

Genauso wenig, wie Q Bond sagt, er solle nur dann töten, wenn es wirklich nötig sei (er ist für die Waffen zuständig, nicht für moralische Richtschnüre), schnüffelt Bond nicht zu stark in den Geheimnissen herum, die Q bewahren will. Sie haben eine Abmachung, so fehlerhaft sie auch ist.

________________________________________

Vielleicht haben Qs Eltern einmal hier gelebt und er hat das Haus, in dem sie gewohnt haben, verkauft, um sich dieses hier zu kaufen, als ihm bewusst geworden ist, dass er es nicht erträgt, auf der anderen Seite der Welt kein Zuhause zu haben. Vielleicht hat Q sich in jungen Jahren, als er sich in die Londoner Börse gehackt hat, so clever angestellt, dass jemand ihm unter der Hand gesagt hat, dass die Grundstückpreise in Hong Kong nur noch mehr steigen werden.

Oder vielleicht gefällt Q ganz einfach die Aussicht von hier, hoch über der Stadt und jedes Fenster auf den Sonnenaufgang am Meer gerichtet.

Q klickt sich durch die Überwachungsdaten auf den drei Bildschirmen, die auf dem Tisch im Esszimmer stehen, und weiß, dass es so besser ist, als sich darum Gedanken machen zu müssen, dass übereifriges Putzpersonal über die Kabel stolpert. Zumindest weiß Bond hier wohin mit seinen Füssen ( _nicht_ auf den Couchtisch, zum Beispiel).

________________________________________

„Es bleibt keine Zeit für Umwege, Bond.“ Im Licht des frühen Morgens, das auf die Bettlaken fällt, drückt Bond die Lippen auf die Seite von Qs Knie, fährt nach oben zu Qs Innenschenkel und Q atmet langsam aus. „Du musst das so sauber wie möglich erledigen, die Börse darf nicht schließen, bevor du den USB-Stick hierher zurückbringst.“

„Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, du magst es schnell und schmutzig.“ Süffisantes Grinsen. „Ich merke es mir, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Q spielt mit dem Gedanken, Bond aus dem Bett zu stoßen. Er sollte in weniger als zwei Stunden an der Bergstation sein, aber dann macht Bond etwas mit seiner Zunge, was Q seine Meinung ändern lässt.

________________________________________

Bond schafft es mit zehn Minuten Reserve, während er noch vierzig Kilometer entfernt ist. Q tigert in seinem Wohnzimmer herum, überprüft immer wieder die Daten über sichere Netze. Sie haben nur eine Chance. Wenn sie scheitern, könnte es sein, dass Asiens zweitgrößte Börse zusammenbricht und dass ein Triadenführer verschwindet, den der MI6 über Monate verfolgt hat.

„Irgendein Anzeichen von Sheung?“, fragt Q ungeduldig, als der Zeiger der Uhr sich immer mehr der zehn nähert. Er sieht Bond an einer der Säulen lehnen und sein Handy prüfen, während er die ankommenden Touristen im Auge behält.

„Nein“, erklingt die gelangweilte Antwort und Q lässt sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken, die Zeit vergeht auch nicht schneller, wenn er herum tigert. „Moment, ich glaube...“ Q überfliegt die Bilder der Bergstation und tatsächlich, da taucht Sheung auf und verschwindet, nur um in einem anderen Winkel einer anderen Kamera wieder aufzutauchen.

„Das ist er“, bestätigt Q, gerade als die Gesichterkennungssoftware ebenfalls akustisch ihre höfliche Zustimmung gibt. „Bleib an ihm dran, aber nicht zu nah.“

„Ich weiß, wie ich meine Arbeit zu tun habe, aber danke für den wertvollen Beitrag.“

Bond folgt Sheung bis hinauf zum Gipfel, wo der Sonnenschein immer noch verwässert ist, aber doch um einiges trockener als am Tag zuvor. Q beobachtet aufgeweckt den Fortgang durch die Linsen der an den Wänden befestigen Überwachungskameras.

________________________________________

Es ist kurz nach elf Uhr und Q frohlockt triumphierend „Du schuldest mir fünf Pfund“ in die Verbindung, als er sieht, wie Sheung beim Buddhabaum innehält. Bond schnüffelt nur beleidigt und bleibt hinter einem Gestell mit Schlüsselanhängern stehen.

11:07, eine fünfköpfige Familie kommt hinauf und es gibt eine laute Zankerei darum, wer auf die Plakette schreiben darf. Sheung bleibt am Rand stehen, bis sie weg sind.

11:15. Dieses Mal ist es eine Frau mit Sonnenbrille.

„Jeden Moment jetzt”, murmelt Q in sein Mikrophon, obwohl das Bond nicht gesagt werden muss. Für alle anderen schaut es nach einem kleinen Missgeschick aus, und Q kann den entschuldigenden Zug um Sheungs Mund sehen, als er in die Frau prallt, und den Trick, mit dem er den USB-Stick klaut und in seiner Tasche verschwinden lässt, unbemerkt, außer man hätte besonders darauf geachtet.

Als Bond zum Baum herauf schlendert, verschwindet die Frau schon wieder, den Kopf dem Bildschirm ihres Handys zugewandt.

„Lass sie gehen“, warnt Q und glücklicherweise tut Bond das auch. „Abstand, Bond.“ Sheung betrachtet immer noch die Holztäfelchen und tritt höflich zur Seite, als Bond so tut, als interessiere er sich dafür, was auf den Plaketten steht. „Abstand, du willst doch nicht, dass er abhaut.“

„Wird er nicht“, murmelt Bond, als Sheung sich umdreht, um zu gehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Q kann nur aus untragbarer Entfernung leicht verzweifelt zusehen, wie Bond sich alle Zeit der Welt nimmt, um den Baum und die Plaketten an sich zu fotografieren.

„Wenn du endlich genug davon hast, Tourist zu spielen, sage ich dir jetzt, dass Sheung schon auf dem Weg zur Station ist.“

„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen.“

„Vielleicht mache ich mir nur Gedanken um eine Finanzkrise in Asien.“

Bond schnalzt mit der Zunge, beschleunigt dann aber doch seine Schritte und schließt zu Sheung auf, als sie auf die Bahn nach unten warten. Es ist noch zu früh am Morgen, dass schon jemand nach unten fahren würde, und dieses Mal muss Bond nichts weiter tun, als sich hinter Sheung zu stellen, damit sie in derselben Gondel landen. Wieder zu zweit in einer Gondel für zehn. Weiter unten wird es wieder nebliger.

„Du wolltest doch eine Vorwarnung, oder?“, sagt Bond im Flüsterton. Q gibt einen überraschten Laut von sich und Bond steigt hinter Sheung in die Gondel und setzt sich schräg gegenüber dem anderen Mann hin.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

Aber das ist es und Q seufzt, als er die die Leitungen zu den Überwachungskameras in allen Gondeln kappt. Wenigstens hatte Bond in einer Hinsicht recht: Er wird die Souvenirstände nicht mit Blut besudeln.

________________________________________

„Ich hoffe, es war ein sauberer Mord?“

„Die Gondel ist makellos.“

Q will gar nicht wissen, was Bond mit der Leiche gemacht hat (das wird vielleicht ein bedauernswerter Wanderer eines Tages herausfinden), aber vorerst soll das nicht seine Sorge sein. Er braucht sich nur ganz schnell in die Datenbank der Fluggesellschaft einzuhacken, damit es eine Bestätigung gibt, dass Thomas Sheung tatsächlich um 14 Uhr 10 den Flug nach Los Angeles genommen hat und nicht mit gebrochenem Genick irgendwo in einer Schlucht liegt.

„Wenn das so ist, komm zurück. Wir haben etwa vier Stunden, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts zur Sau geht.“

________________________________________

In seiner Wohnung unterzieht Q den USB-Stick einer eingehenden Untersuchung, bevor er ihn einsteckt. Der Versuch, das Programm lange genug laufen zu lassen, um es zur Triade zurückverfolgen zu können, und es dann mit einem seiner eigenen Viren zu zerstören, bevor es die Hong Konger Börse in die Luft jagt, ist eine heikle Angelegenheit. Jetzt noch viel mehr, wo Bond sich nach getaner Arbeit hemdsärmelig im Sessel räkelt. Q muss fertig werden, bevor die Börse schließt und sich das Programm selbst zerstört, also blafft er Bond an, er solle das Zimmer verlassen oder sich etwas anziehen, bevor er sich wieder auf die Bildschirme konzentriert, um verschlüsselte Informationen auf die richtigen Pfade zu leiten.

_________________________________________

Das Wetter macht das Meer ganz rau.

Als Q sich streckt, spürt er, wie ein Gelenk in seinem Nacken knackt. Bond massiert die müden Muskeln so lange, bis Q, schwach vor Erleichterung, im Bett liegt. 

_Diese Hände haben heute einen Mann umgebracht_ , denkt Q, als er sich Bonds Berührungen hingibt.

„Gut?“, fragt Bond, denn Selbstgefälligkeit schmeichelt ihm.

„Könnte besser sein, aber wenn du so weitermachst, könnte ich Moneypenny wissen lassen, dass sie mich mit falschen Informationen versorgt hat.“

Bond drückt den Daumen auf eine besonders harte Stelle und bearbeitet diese so lange, bis die Spannung weg ist und Q sich treiben lässt, während der Regen an die Scheiben prasselt.

________________________________________

Als Q aufwacht, drückt Bond auf seinem Handy herum. Draußen stürmt es und obwohl das durch die Scheiben kaum zu hören ist, stellt Q sich vor, dass sich der Wind bei dieser Geschwindigkeit anhört wie das Meer, das sich an der Küste bricht.

„Zeit?“

„Kurz nach sieben.“ Q stöhnt auf und dreht sich auf den Rücken. Bond legt sein Handy weg und schaltet das Licht ein. „Steh auf. Ich will essen gehen.“

„Bei diesem Wetter?“

„Wir werden die Restaurants für uns allein haben.“

Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde im Taxi gefahren und danach gleich wieder ins Trockene geprescht sind, muss Q Bond widerwillig recht geben. Bei so jämmerlichem Wetter müssen sie den Speiseraum nur mit einer kleinen Gruppe von mürrischen Touristen teilen, an denen das Regenwasser nur so herunter tropft.

________________________________________

Q sieht zu, wie der Regen über der Stadt immer schwächer wird, während Bond die Weinkarte studiert und sich schließlich für einen vollmundigen Shiraz entscheidet, der auf Qs Zunge wie bitterer Espresso schmeckt.

„Ist das ein Festessen?“

Bond zuckt mit den Schultern und deutet über das Weinglas hinweg ein schwaches Grinsen an.

„Vielleicht. Ich erinnere mich vage daran, dass du mir irgendwann mal gesagt hast, dir sei chinesisches Essen am liebsten.“

„ _Gutes_ chinesisches Essen“, betont Q, obwohl das nicht nötig ist. Die australischen Jakobsmuscheln, die er sich bestellt hat, sind perfekt sautiert, mit Pinienkernen bestreut und schwimmen in einer leichten Brühe aus verquirltem Eiweiß. „Verblüffend, dass du dich so gut erinnern kannst, in deinem Alter.“

Die Tatsache, dass Bond nach so langer Zeit immer noch versucht, ihm zum Essen auszuführen, ist etwas, das Q vielleicht eines Tages zu schätzen wissen wird, aber in dem Moment belustigt es ihn nur. Oder würde in ihm gar zärtliche Gefühle wecken, wenn Bond einfach mal aufhörte, die besten _Dim Sum_ aus den Bambuskörbchen zu stehlen, die zwischen ihnen stehen.

________________________________________

„Du kennst diese Stadt.“

Q lehnt in seine warme Strickjacke eingepackt an der Brüstung. Der Regen hat sich so weit beruhigt, dass sie es gewagt haben, auf die Terrasse zu gehen. Unter ihnen erstreckt sich Hong Kong. Selbst in der Nacht ist es hier nie ganz dunkel.

„Natürlich“, erwidert Q, denn bei so etwas muss man nicht lügen. Einige Dinge sind nur deshalb Geheimnisse, weil sich niemand danach erkundigt. „Bedeutet dir das etwas?“

Bond zuckt mit den Schultern, stellt sich neben Q und sieht zu, wie die Lichter der Hochhäuser den tief liegenden Wolken über dem Hafen dunkle Schatten verleihen.

„Nicht wirklich. M ist einmal hierher entsendet worden.“

„Silva auch“, überlegt Q nach einem Moment. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

Bond sagt, dass er das in etwa kann, und Q glaubt ihm. Vielleicht sind die alte M und der alte Silva auch einmal an fast so einem Ort gestanden und haben auf die Silhouette der Stadt geblickt, die nur noch mehr in die Höhe geschossen ist.

Das ist Hong Kong.

Mit einem toten Mann in den Bergen, Wein auf ihren Lippen und Blut an ihren Händen (nur lässt sich das eine leichter abwaschen als das andere). Mit Rädern, die sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt haben, und der Unabwendbarkeit der Zeit, die Q ein Lächeln entlockt, wenn er das Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme legt (die jedes einzelne Gebäude zum Einsturz bringen und wieder aufbauen könnten, wenn er das denn wollte). Fünfhundert, fünfhundertfünfzig Meter weiter unten erstrecken sich Glas und Metall mit einem immerwährenden Leuchten in den Himmel. Die Stadt strahlt, als wäre jede einzelne Seele in ihr ein Licht, und vielleicht liegt das auch nur an Bonds Hand, die auf Qs Schulter liegt, aber als Q die Augen wieder öffnet, spürt er einen Funken in seiner Brust.

„Wir sollten gehen, bevor es wieder regnet“, sagt Bond neben ihm. Q schließt die Augen. Der Wind zerrt an seinen Haaren und der Geruch der Stadt und des Meeres füllt seine Lungen.

„Ja, sollten wir“, zeigt er sich einig und dreht sich um.

Das ist Hong Kong, und irgendwie kommt es Q nicht seltsam vor, dass nur Mörder ihn dazu bringen, sich so lebendig zu fühlen.

________________________________________

**Von:** James Bond 'j.bond@sis.co.uk'  
 **An:** Eve Moneypenny 'e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk'  
 **Betreff:** Übersetzen Sie das

bitte. Danke.

attachmentplaque.jpg (2.1MB)

________________________________________

**Von:** Eve Moneypenny 'e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk'  
 **An:** James Bond 'j.bond@sis.co.uk'  
 **Betreff:** Re: Übersetzen Sie das

Will ich wissen, was es damit auf sich hat? Lin aus der Buchhaltung sagt, es heiße _Mach, dass er heil zurückkommt._  
Gern geschehen.  
(p.s. Was für eine Überraschung, ist das Qs Schrift?) 

________________________________________

**Von:** James Bond 'j.bond@sis.co.uk'  
 **An:** Eve Moneypenny 'e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk'  
 **Betreff:** Re: re: Übersetzen Sie das 

Fragen Sie ihn selbst. 

__

________________________________________

**Von:** James Bond 'j.bond@sis.co.uk'  
 **An:** Eve Moneypenny 'e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk'  
 **Betreff:** Re: Übersetzen Sie das

Wenn ich‘s mir genauer überlege, tun Sie das nicht.

________________________________________

**Von:** Q 'quartermaster@sis.co.uk'  
 **An:** James Bond 'j.bond@sis.co.uk'  
 **Betreff:** Erklär mir das

\-----Weitergeleitete Nachricht-----

**Von:** James Bond 'j.bond@sis.co.uk'  
 **An:** Eve Moneypenny 'e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk'  
 **Betreff:** Übersetzen Sie das

bitte. Danke.

attachmentplaque.jpg (2.1MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentar der Autorin: Das hier bestand am Anfang aus nur zwei Absätzen - und irgendwie waren es am Ende ein paar tausend Worte.


End file.
